Extraño conocido
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Después del rechazo de Aoshi, Misao decide ir a Tokio por un tiempo, a olvidar. En el camino, sufre un ataque inesperado, que la deja al borde de la muerte, pero alguien del pasado, se encarga de cuidar de ella y sanar sus heridas; las físicas y las del corazón. / FINALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Rurouni Kenshin, sus personaes e historia, le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Mi historia es totalmente sin fines de lucro, y para satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

**Capítulo I; Corazón hecho trizas.**

La tarde comenzaba a caer rápida y fría. Una lluvia suave cubría las calles de Kioto. En una de las habitaciones del Aoiya, se encontraban Omasu, Okon y Misao, bebiendo un poco de té caliente y dulces, para animar la conversación. La menor de las tres, se notaba realmente nerviosa, a ratos mordía su labio inferior, después jugaba con su trenza. Mientras, las otras dos, no menos ansiosas que ella; no paraban de hacerle preguntas.

_-¿Y no te dijo nada más?, ¿Estás segura?, quizá, con la emoción, pasaste algo por alto- _Le dijo Okon, un poco desconfiada del tema que estaban tocando.

_-No Okon, te lo aseguro, solo me dijo 'Necesito que hablemos, te espero en el templo a las ocho de la noche'- _Suspiro _–Al fin Aoshi-sama me lo dirá, yo sabía que después de tantos años de espera, mi amor por él sería correspondido, y cómo no, si ya soy toda una mujer- _Rio de buena gana.

Las dos mayores, se quedaron viendo con real preocupación; no era que Misao estuviera equivocada, ya no era la niña de antes; con sus ya diecinueve años, era toda una mujer, en todos los sentidos. Era mucho más madura y estable, trabajaba, y su cuerpo había tomado unas curvas, que no dejaban indiferente a nadie, menos al pervertido de Okina. Si bien, aún tenía algunos arranques de adolescente, era lo menos, y la mayoría del tiempo, se comportaba así cuando se trataba de Aoshi Shinomori. Los sentimientos de la chica, y la esperanza de que él se los correspondiera algún día, no se habían opacado con los años, a pesar de que todos notaban, que el ex líder de los Oniwabanshu, no estaba interesado realmente en ella como una mujer.

_-Misao, no queremos que sufras, ya han sido muchos años de espera, y Aoshi-sama, ni de cortejarte se ha preocupado- _Omasu trataba de tener el mayor tacto posible con sus palabras, pues hablar de esto, era terreno delicado. _–Me parece extraño que de un día para otro, decidiera hablarte de que siente algo por ti, además, ya se lo habría comunicado a Okina primero-. _

La autoproclamada líder del grupo ninja negó con su dedo _–Pero qué negatividad Omasu, pues yo creo que nunca es tarde, para darse cuenta de las cosas- _Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad _–Estoy segura de que pronto seré; la señora Shinomori- _

Okon y Omasu suspiraron, resignadas. Realmente Misao podía ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía, pero qué más daba; la chica había caído muchas veces antes, y se había vuelto a levantar. Sabían que Aoshi, no la trataría mal, pues en verdad la quería, así que el golpe no sería muy duro. ¿Y si Misao tenía razón?, ¿Y si de verdad Aoshi Shinomori, había decidido volcar su corazón hacia la pequeña? Bueno, eso no lo sabrían con exactitud, hasta que dieran las ocho de la noche. Y eran las siete.

_-Bien- _Dijo Omasu, poniéndose de pie _–En ese caso, no puedes presentarte en esas condiciones_, _te pondrás un lindo kimono, y soltarás esa trenza de chiquilla.- _

Acto seguido; las dos vestían, peinaban y perfumaban a la menor, la cual no puso objeción alguna, hasta que intentaron maquillarla. _–Soy joven y bella, no necesito esas cosas. Olvídenlo- _

La hora no demoró en pasar; y Misao se encaminaba al templo. Estaba bastante helado, y la llovizna no cesaba, así que para protegerse de ésta; llevaba una sombrilla. Temblorosa, entró al lugar, donde la sombra de Aoshi, se imponía notoriamente.

_-Creí que no vendrías Misao, dado el clima, la lluvia… en fin,- _carraspeó un poco _–Ven, toma asiento- _Dijo, casi en una orden.

La chica, no se sorprendió del poco tacto que tuvo su "enamorado", él siempre era así, con ella, con todos; frío. No dejó de notar, que los ojos de Aoshi guardaban algo especial esa noche, pero no era algo bueno; parecía tristeza. Se sentó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, apretando el kimono, nerviosamente.

Aoshi no quiso esperar más _–Misao-chan- _pareció dudar un poco _–me ha llevado bastante tiempo, el encontrar la forma de decirte esto, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo- _

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron como platos, seguramente, él estaba por decírselo, pero lo que venía a continuación, fue todo lo contrario. El hombre de negros cabellos, tomó las manos de la, para él, niña aún. _–Misao-chan yo, yo sé lo que tú sientes por mí. Lo sé, y es por lo mismo, que eres la primera a quien debo decirle que, me voy de Kioto. Me voy, porque, hay una mujer que me espera, en otro lado. Lamento tanto no poder corresponder a tu amor, pero para mí siempre has sido mi hermana pequeña, mi protegida, mi pequeña Misao- _Hizo una pausa, para concentrarse en el rostro de su interlocutora, que estaba en estado de shock.

En efecto, Misao estaba pasmada. "¿Acaso dijo, otra mujer?" era lo único que pensaba; el amor de su vida la estaba rechazando, "¿Y qué haré ahora?". Bien, lo primero, era decir algo, pero no diría cualquier cosa, no le daría el gusto a Aoshi, de verla miserable y derrotada. _ - ¿Otra mujer? Bueno Aoshi, yo comprendo- _Soltó fingiendo indiferencia y reprimiendo las lágrimas _–No deseo nada más que tu felicidad, aunque, pudiste decírmelo antes, para, bueno, para ya sabes, no tener alguna esperanza- _Lanzó una carcajada, que evidentemente era falsa.

Aoshi, notándolo, dentro de toda su frialdad, se sintió el hombre más patético y malvado del mundo _-¿Estás segura que estás bien?, yo, sólo espero que te lo tomes con naturalidad y, espero que lo superes. Ya encontrarás a alguien que realmente te merezca, Misao-chan- _

La muchacha se puso de pie, y le sonrió _–No te preocupes Aoshi-sama, estoy_ _ bien. ¿Eso era todo? Las chicas me esperan en el Aoiya- _El hombre asintió. _–Bien, entonces, me despido. Suerte, Aoshi-sama.-_

Una vez alejada del sitio, y asegurándose de que aquel abominable ser, no la observaba a la distancia, se echó a correr tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permitieron, mientras soltaba mares de lágrimas. "Todos éstos años, todos éstos años, guardándome para él, y resulta que tiene una mujer en otra ciudad. Patética Misao, eres patética."

Cuando entró al Aoiya, se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación. Todos la oyeron, entonces Okina que ya estaba al tanto de todo, puesto que Aoshi se lo había dicho el día anterior, dijo a Omasu y Okon que fueran a verla. Ahí Misao empapó las rodillas de sus compañeras Oni, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Ellas, sólo podían escucharla, nada que dijeran, le haría sentir mejor.

Aoshi partió esa misma noche. Entonces, los demás se concentraron en intentar que Misao recuperara su sonrisa. Pero en eso se quedaron, en el intento. Pues la alegría que la caracterizaba, se había apagado por completo. Creyeron que sólo duraría unos días, pero pasaron semanas, en las cuales sencillamente, ni la sombra se le veía. Se lo pasaba encerrada en su habitación, y a ratos se le oía llorar, rara vez bajaba a comer. Y a pesar de la preocupación de todos los demás, no había nada que pudieran hacer en concreto, solo esperar a que el tiempo sanara esa herida.

_-Okina, ya a pasado un mes, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?, me preocupa su salud- _Le dijo Omasu al viejo un día, realmente triste.

_-Estás en lo correcto, por eso mismo, he pensado en una solución- _

_-¿Y cuál sería?-_

_-Escribí a Tokio esta mañana. Al Dojo Kamiya, para ser más precisos. Si todo sale como espero, Misao irá a vivir allá por un buen tiempo-_

* * *

**Hoooolis gente! Bueno, aquí les dejo, el primer capi de mi cuarto fic, y el primero de Ruroken :) una de mis series favoritas.**

**Quizá los simpatizantes de MisaoxAoshi en verdad van a detestarme jaja, pero hacer un fic de ellos, hubiese sido 'too mainstream' y la verdad, es que emparejarla con otra persona, es mi sueño. Aoshi es demasiado frívolo para ese encanto de mujer :D**

**El primer capi estuvo algo triste, pero es a modo de intro. Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible, aunque ya tengo algo avanzado el segundo.**

**Besos con cariño! :)**

**Nos leemos n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II; Ataque sorpresa.**

_-Pero, ¿qué le habrá hecho ahora ese hombre a la pobre Misao? –_Se preguntaba rabiosamente Kaoru, después de leer la carta de Okina, donde le explicaba, a muy grandes rasgos, el motivo de ésta.

_-No lo sé Kaoru, supongo que ella nos lo dirá con más detalle cuando llegue, pero para que nos hayan pedido que la invitáramos, no debe ser algo bueno- _Contestó el pelirrojo, con notoria preocupación en la voz.

En el Dojo Kamiya, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto; más ahora que sus únicos habitantes eran Kaoru, Kenshin y Yahiko. Pasaban por escasez económica, lo cual había obligado a Kaoru a impartir clases particulares de kendo, Yahiko ayudaba en el restaurant de Tae, ocasiones que también aprovechaba para cortejar a Tsubame. Con ese dinero, podían mantener el dojo, comer, y vestirse. En cuanto a Kenshin, bueno él seguía encargado de los quehaceres; asear, lavar la ropa, y cocinar. Sí, porque Kaoru, aún no mejoraba en ese último aspecto.

En cuanto a la relación de ambos adultos, tampoco había una notoria 'mejoría'. Esto mantenía en constante frustración a la kendoka. Si bien al terminar la batalla contra Enishi, el espadachín había reconocido que era ella, la persona a quien él más quería ahora, y vaya que lo demostraba, el pelirrojo aún no se atrevía a dar el paso más importante; pedirle matrimonio.

_-Bah, seguro que con lo insistente que es esa chiquilla, Aoshi debió aburrirse, y optó por dejarla, además con esa pinta de niño, hasta yo saldría arrancando- _Reía Yahiko, pero ese comentario, le costó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por parte de Kaoru.

_-¡Yahiko, te he dicho en muchas ocasiones, que esas no son maneras de referirse a una dama!- _Le reclamó la pelinegra.

_-Y si tu no cambias esa manera tan varonil de actuar, vendrá una más femenina y bonita, y te quitará a Kenshin- _Replicó el muchachito, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Y ahí iban de nuevo, las mismas peleas de antaño. Kenshin se rascaba la cabeza, haciendo, como de costumbre, que no entendía nada, hasta que se le ocurrió la manera de terminar el conflicto. _–Bien, será mejor que respondas ésta carta cuanto antes, Kaoru-_

La chica, a la voz del espadachín, inmediatamente dejó de golpear a Yahiko _–Si, tienes razón, pero irá dirigida a Misao, se supone que debemos invitarla, ¿no? Y además, tampoco sabemos nada de esto…Misao…- _Kaoru realmente estaba preocupada por su amiga.

* * *

"´Ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para olvidar todo. Gracias Kaoru, no sabes qué oportuna ha sido tu invitación" Era lo que pasaba en esos momentos, por la cabeza de la okashira. Apenas le habían dado la carta, su rostro se iluminó levemente, y cuando la leyó, no pudo ocultar su dicha, y comenzó inmediatamente a ordenar sus cosas. Lógicamente, sería un secreto entre los habitantes del Aoiya, y sus amigos de Tokio, que todo esto, había sido una maquinación de Okina, para que finalmente, ella pudiera recuperarse del duro golpe que había recibido en su alma, hace poco más de un mes.

Decidió que partiría esa misma mañana, ya no quería permanecer más en el Aoiya, ni en Kioto, era demasiado doloroso. Okina quiso que se fuera en barco, pero la verdad, es que su alma de ninja afloraba, y deseosa de tomarse un buen tiempo; decidió que iría a pie, haciendo el mismo recorrido que Kenshin, unos buenos años atrás. "Si Himura pudo, pues yo, Misao Makimachi, Okashira del grupo Oniwabanshu, con mayor razón. Haré parada en uno que otro pueblo para comer y descansar".

Fue así como se despidió de todos, y partió rumbo a Tokio. El camino era largo, y eran días algo fríos, pero eso no le importaba; ella era una guerrera, y no tardaría mucho en llegar, además, contaba con dinero para pagar una posada, en caso necesario.

"Maldito Aoshi, ya verás, te olvidaré por completo, ¿cómo te atreves a despreciarme?, seguramente en Tokio, conoceré a alguien mejor que tu" Se decía mentalmente Misao, mientras caminaba. Ya llevaba tres días de camino, prácticamente sin parar, salvo para dormir un poco, al paso que iba, sólo restaba un día y medio más, y estaría pisando Tokio. Su pena y dolor, de a poco se habían transformado en rabia y despecho. No quería saber nada de quien fuera el amor de su vida, pero lógicamente, era sólo una reacción infantil ante todo lo ocurrido, y eso ella misma lo sabía.

Tuvo que detenerse un minuto, pues desde hace rato, sentía pasos tras ella. Desde que había abandonado el último pueblo, para ser más precisos. Volteó, pero no vio a nadie. Siguió caminando, pero su instinto, le decía que algo no andaba bien. Decidió esconderse en un frondoso árbol, al cual trepó de un salto, para esperar, a ver quien haría acto de presencia.

_-¡Maldita chiquilla!, ¿Dónde te escondiste?- _Gritaba a los cuatro vientos, el que parecía ser el líder de un grupo de unos siete hombres. _-¡Anda vamos!, no te haremos daño primor, tan solo queremos divertirnos un momento- _

'¡Bingo!' Y, confiada de sus capacidades, bajó del árbol, como planeando, dejándose caer con una patada en la quijada de uno de los hombres _-¿Quién te crees que eres, maldito pervertido? Se nota que no me conoces, ¿Acaso pensaron que podían con la gran Misao Makimachi?, ¡Les daré su merecido!- _Dicho y hecho, la okashira literalmente, pateó el trasero de esos tipos, lo cual era lógico, tomando en cuenta, además, que estaban bastante ebrios y no controlaban sus movimientos.

–_Mocosa endemoniada, ¡ya verás!- _Misao sintió miedo. Uno de ellos sacó un arma de fuego, y comenzó a dispararle. Como pudo, trató de esquivar las balas, saltando de un lado a otro, sin embargo, cuando otro más hizo lo mismo, pudo sentir la tibieza de la sangre, empapar su muslo izquierdo. Herida, cayó al suelo, entonces los siete sujetos, le profirieron patadas y puñetazos.

Cuando se aseguraron de que estaba lo suficientemente débil, como para no oponer resistencia, entre risas y palabrotas, hicieron volar su obi rosa, despedazaron su vestimenta, disponiéndose a violarla. _-¿Quién va primero?, ¿qué tal tú Itsuki?- _Le preguntaron a uno, que estaba extasiado, viendo el frágil cuerpo desnudo. El tipo se bajó los pantalones, y la obligó a verlo a los ojos _–Prometo que no va a dolerte, mucho- _Se posicionó entre las piernas de Misao, haciéndola llorar de dolor.

"No es posible, esto no puede estar pasándome, no a mí. Voy a morir si no hago algo" Pensaba la chica, enajenada por solo un momento, a lo que le hacían. Notó que había una piedra de considerable tamaño a su lado, la tomó, y se la incrustó en el ojo, al hombre que tenía encima.

El sujeto, se llevó la mano a la cara, que le sangraba, entonces en un arrebato de ira, apuñaló a Misao en el estómago, hiriéndola de muerte. Al ver, como ella se desangraba, decidieron marcharse lo más rápido posible.

_-Esa no es forma de tratar a una señorita- _Dijo una voz, que entre sueños, a la joven ninja se le hacía bastante familiar, pero que no podía reconocer. Entreabrió un poco los ojos, sólo para ver una rápida silueta, golpear a esos tipos con una espada. Acto seguido, sólo vio como la misma persona, veía con mucha preocupación _–Debo curar sus heridas lo más pronto posible, puede desangrarse en ese estado- _Le dijo, mientras cubría el pequeño cuerpo de Misao con sus propias ropas.

Misao quiso decir algo, pero fue callada inmediatamente por aquel desconocido, que pretendía salvarle la vida _–Será mejor que guarde sus energías para sobrevivir, señorita Makimachi Misao- _

"¿Lo conozco?" fue lo que pensó la muchacha, antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Hoooli gente :) aquí actualizando, tal y como prometí, lo más rápido posible. La verdad es que hay dos cosas que no me extrañan en éste fic, y es que primero, no tiene tanta 'audiencia' como los anteriores, y puedo adivinar, a que se se debe, que mis tres primeros, fueron de Shaman King, y participo mucho en el fandom de esa serie, pero si leen mi perfil, verán que también indico a Ruroken, como una de mis favoritas xD**

**Y segundo, bueno, como ya me lo había supuesto, el hecho de que el fangirl Aoshi&Misao, no están para nada contentas con mi SouMi.**

**Por lo tanto, veré que tal andamos, para ver si continuo o no el fic. Sino, definitivamente, me dedicaré a escribir de Shaman King xDDD**

**Besos! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III. Un guardián del pasado.**

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, y al verse en un lugar totalmente desconocido, trató de incorporarse rápidamente, pero al sentir una gran tensión en su área abdominal, llevó su mano a la zona, y volvió a recostarse debido al dolor que sentía.

_-Vaya, veo que ha despertado. Para ser honesto, creí que no sobreviviría. Es usted una mujer muy fuerte- _Le decía el joven que entraba por la puerta, acercándose a ella y extendiéndole la mano para que se sentara lentamente. _–Es mejor que lo haga de a poco, o su herida puede abrirse- _

Misao estaba confundida, no recordaba los detalles, sólo sabía que el hombre que tenía en frente, le había rescatado, y la había llamado por su nombre. Con la mirada recorrió el lugar, era una habitación pequeña, pero bastante acogedora. Miró sus ropas, y se dio cuenta que llevaba una yukata puesta, se sonrojó. _–Gracias- _Fue lo único que pudo argumentar _–Yo ¿te conozco de algún lado?- _Preguntó de pronto.

El muchacho sólo sonrió _–Para ser una ninja, su memoria facial no es de las mejores, aunque no puedo culparla, puesto que no nos hemos visto ya, en muchos años- _Entonces le ofreció un plato de sopa. _–Será mejor que se alimente, su cuerpo está muy débil, ya iban tres días en los que no despertaba- _Y le sonrió nuevamente.

Algo había en esa sonrisa, en ese tono de voz, se le hacía demasiado conocida. Aceptó la comida de buena gana, mientras trataba de hacer memoria; ese cabello castaño, esos ojos grisáceos, y la habilidad que había demostrado con la espada cuando la defendió, no era posible, pero no podía ser otra persona _–Pero si eres, ¡pero si tú eres Tenken no Soujiro, el ex brazo derecho de Shishio Makoto! – _

_-Por favor, eso fue hace mucho, señorita Makimachi. En el pueblo, todos me conocen por mi nombre, siéntase en la libertad de llamarme Soujiro- _El muchacho no dejaba de sonreír, tal como antes, pero ésta vez, no era esa sonrisa desquiciada, ahora, lo hacía hasta con sus ojos.

_-Está bien, Soujiro. Primero que todo, gracias por tu oportuna aparición, definitivamente estaría muerta sin tu ayuda- _ Le dijo Misao, muy avergonzada.

_-No se moleste en darme las gracias. Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué hacía usted vagando a las afueras del pueblo, sola y a esas horas?- _Al ver el ceño fruncido y los ojos tristes de la chica, prefirió no ahondar en el tema _–Lo lamento, creo que es parte de mis malas costumbres, preguntar más de lo debido- _

_-Me dirijo a Tokio, iba a visitar a mis amigos en el dojo Kamiya. Es cierto, ¿Dices que han pasado tres días desde el incidente?- _Misao recordó que ya había tardado mucho en llegar, y sus amigos debían de estar muy preocupados. _–Será mejor que continúe mi camino- _Inútilmente trató de ponerse de pie, pues al hacerlo cayó inmediatamente.

_-Por favor, señorita Makimachi, sea conciente, la herida de su estómago es muy profunda, y su pierna aún está resentida- _ Le regañó el muchacho, mientras la ayudaba a volver al futón _–Además de… supongo que lo recuerda ¿no?-_

No, la verdad es que no recordaba con exactitud todo, pero si tenía la vaga imagen de un hombre con aliento alcohólico, estar sobre ella, arrebatándole lo más preciado que guarda una mujer. Rompiendo en llanto, se abrazó al cuello de su interlocutor. Soujiro, sorprendido, no supo hacer más que corresponderle, lo que le había sucedido, fue demasiado traumático, y de alguna forma necesitaba desahogarse.

Cuando Misao estuvo más tranquila, y se separó del chico éste la miró fijamente _– Debe quedarse aquí, esperar que todas sus heridas sanen. Yo mismo la llevaré a Tokio cuando esté mejor-_

La okashira asintió débilmente, y se recostó. Estaba cansada, y quería dormir otro poco.

* * *

-_Debemos escribir a Kioto inmediatamente, Misao debió llegar hace dos días, ¿Y si le ha sucedido algo malo?- _Kaoru estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

_-Tranquila Kaoru, ya sabes que las malas noticias, son las primeras en llegar- _Trataba de calmarla el pelirrojo, pero la verdad, es que él también estaba muy preocupado por la pequeña.

_-Sí, pero si algo malo le ocurre, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca, después de todo, Misao sigue siendo una niña- _

_-'Misao sigue siendo una niña' bleeh- _el tono burlón de Yahiko se hizo escuchar en elcorredor.

_- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa Yahiko, es que acaso no puedes hablar de nada seriamente?- _Lo encaró la kendoka, furiosa.

_-Tiene razón Yahiko, éste no es un tema que deba tomarse a la ligera, si algo le ocurre a Misao…- _Kenshin no alcanzó a dar término a su frase, pues inmediatamente el chico le hizo callar.

_-¿Y es que ustedes de verdad no piensan?- _Suspiró _-¿Y qué tal si nunca vino a Tokio? Con lo testaruda que es, no me extrañaría que partiera en busca de Aoshi, ya lo hizo una vez, así que antes de suponer alguna tragedia, asegúrense que no se ha dejado llevar por sus hormonas- _

Kenshin y Kaoru, lo miraban sorprendidos. A pesar de ser un chiquillo, que generalmente actuaba con inmadurez e impulsividad, no podían negar que ésta vez, Yahiko podría estar en lo cierto. Decidieron darle un poco de crédito a sus palabras, pero si Misao había decidido ir tras Aoshi nuevamente, tampoco era lo mejor. No, definitivamente no lo era.

_-Bien, puede que tengas razón, aun así, no deja de preocuparme- _Reconoció la pelinegra.

_- De todas maneras, será mejor que le hagamos saber a Okina que Misao no ha llegado, quizás sepan algo que nosotros no. Y haya o no ido a buscar a Aoshi, debemos pensar en todas las posibilidades- _Suspiro el espadachín, recordando el día en que conoció a la joven ninja, y cómo le había seguido a todas partes, con tal de tener una pista de su querido Aoshi.

* * *

**Hooola C: **

**Primero que todo, disculparme por no actualizar antes, generalmente lo hago rápido. De hecho, éste capítulo lo tenía a medio escribir, pero estuve muuuy enferma éstos días (el invierno y la gripe). Prometo ponerme al día cuanto antes.**

**Segundo, pero no menos importante; agradecer los reviews que me han dejado, alentándome a seguir éste fic :P lo terminaré, lo prometo :D se valoran mucho los consejos y las críticas constructivas.**

**Bueno, eso por ahora.**

**Nos leemos! bye ñ.ñ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV Inesperado.**

Okina y Okon, no se lo pensaron dos veces, y apenas recibida la carta por parte de Kaoru, informándoles que Misao ya había tardado demasiado en llegar, decidieron partir a Tokio. No podía creer que su 'ángel', fuera en realidad tan terca, como para partir sin rumbo, a buscar a Aoshi, "¿_Qué acaso no tuvo suficiente con el rechazo de éste?_ "

_-Con que eso fue, lo que en realidad sucedió. Vaya, qué lástima me da la pobre de Misao- _ Decía Kaoru, al escuchar el relato de Okina.

_-Sí, lo peor fue, que ella estaba muy esperanzada, Omasu y yo intentamos, hasta último minuto hacerla entrar en razón, pero tuvo que caer en cuenta de la realidad sola, fue muy triste. Hubo muchos días en los que no comía, se lo pasaba encerrada en su habitación.- _ Okon tenía la voz quebrada.

_-Es por eso que nos habían escrito. Bueno, tampoco podemos culpar a Aoshi. Al menos se lo dijo, y Misao, aunque no lo parezca, ya es una mujer que sabe cuidarse sola- _Sentenció Kenshin.

_-Himura, por lo que más quieras, te pido que me ayudes a encontrar a mi ángel, todos ustedes saben lo valiosa que es ella para mí, es más, si algo malo le sucediera, estoy seguro que ni el mismo Aoshi me lo perdonara- _ Lloraba, no tan falsamente, el viejo.

* * *

Mientras la noticia de la desaparición de Misao, causaba estragos entre su familia y amistades, ella parecía estar muy a gusto en compañía de quien fuera hace mucho, un frío asesino. Aunque no era difícil imaginar, cómo el perturbado de Shishio pudo manipular tan diestramente la cabeza de Soujiro, siendo que cuando éste le conoció, no era más que un niño, abusado por su propia familia. _"Realmente, Himura hizo un gran trabajo cuando logró desequilibrarlo y traerlo de vuelta a la realidad"._

_-¿Sucede algo, señorita Makimachi?- _Le interrogó Soujiro, mientras le ofrecía una taza de té. Como era el sexto día, habían decidido salir, ya que la chica necesitaba volver a moverse, y además tomar aire.

Al verse interrumpida en sus pensamientos, sólo sonrió _–No, no es nada, y por favor, sólo dime Misao- _El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa. Bebieron el té en silencio, un silencio que a Misao, se le hacía incómodo, pero no sabía qué decirle a Seta, no se conocían, y al parecer no tenían nada en común, como para entablar una conversación.

_-Recuerdo que eras poseedora de una sonrisa y una alegría inigualables Misao- _Dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a la ninja _-¿Qué te ha sucedido? Pues, por más que busco, incluso tu mirada revela tristeza- _

Misao sintió como todos los colores se le fueron al rostro _–Eh… Bueno, es algo complicado, creo que no lo entenderías- _Dijo finalmente, para salir del paso.

_-¿Se trata de Shinomori Aoshi, no? Cuando nos conocimos, tú seguías al señor Himura para encontrarlo, ¿Verdad?- _

Golpe bajo. Las lágrimas nuevamente atacaron los ojos de la okashira, entonces Soujiro se recriminó el ser tan inmiscuido en asuntos que no le correspondían. Trató de disculparse, pero Misao le contó todo. _–Y bueno, es por eso que decidí viajar Tokio, para pasar una temporada con mis amigos. Disculpa por llorar, soy una tonta. Siempre debí tener claro, que para Aoshi-sama no soy más que una chiquilla.-_

El chico tenía la mirada fijamente puesta en ella, y había oído con mucha atención todo. _–No tienes que disculparte, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que llores nuevamente Misao, las lágrimas, no le quedan bien a tus ojos, te ves mucho mejor cuando sonríes- _

La joven ninja, no cabía en su sorpresa. No, no lo conocía, pero ahí estaba, sentada frente a Soujiro Seta, un ex Juppongatana, bebiendo un té y conversando como si fueran grandes amigos. De alguna forma, el actuar dulce y empático de aquel hombre, contrastaba demasiado con la figura gélida y distante de Aoshi. Además, Seta no era para nada mal parecido, y también era muy ágil con la espada.

Una vez terminado su té. Decidieron ir a caminar. El pueblo no era muy grande, y todos los habitantes saludaban al muchacho. _–Al parecer, eres muy querido en la zona- _Bromeó Misao.

_-Podríamos decir, que sí. Trato de ayudar a los aldeanos en lo que más puedo. Es una de las enseñanzas que me dejó el señor Himura; reivindicar mis malas acciones, sirviendo a los demás- _Y sonrió.

Cuando el frío comenzó a caer notoriamente, decidieron regresar a casa. Una vez ahí, Soujiro se dispuso a preparar la cena. _– ¡No!, digo, me gustaría cocinar yo, a modo de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí- _Dijo Misao de pronto, sorprendiéndolo por completo _–No soy una experta cocinera, pero, haré el intento de preparar algo delicioso- _Y le guiñó el ojo. _"¿Pero qué rayos?, ¿Acaso le estoy coqueteando?" _Y se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar eso.

_-Te subestimas demasiado, cocinas realmente muy bien- _La felicitó Soujiro sinceramente, tras probar unos cuantos bocados de la cena.

Y, en la cabeza de la chica, comenzaban nuevamente las comparaciones. Ella siempre se esmeró mucho en aprender todo lo que una mujer debe, entre ello, cocinar. Le costó tanto trabajo, y Aoshi sin embargo, nunca se dignó a decirle algo como eso, al menos. Solo, comía, y se retiraba. _"Cual animal"_ Pensó de pronto.

Una vez terminada la cena, cansados ambos, se disponían para ir a dormir. _–Es cierto, Misao, ya estás mejor, creo que mañana podríamos partir a Tokio, si así lo deseas- _

_-¿A Tokio dices? Bueno, es que…- _No quería hacerlo evidente, pero ¿cómo decirle 'entrelíneas' que deseaba quedarse con él un poco más? Pero ¿Por qué? _–Sí, es cierto, tienes razón, hablémoslo con calma durante la mañana, buenas noches- _

_-Sí, como prefieras Misao, buenas noches- _Y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

_-¿Soujiro?- _Le preguntó de pronto Misao, la verdad, es que ni ella sabía porque había vuelto a hablarle, pero no hubo necesidad, ya que el muchacho dejaba caer sus labios en los de ella, en un beso suave y tierno. Y cuando ella se recuperó del shock, e iba a corresponderlo, él se separó, y con la mirada baja, se retiró a su cuarto, dejando a Misao con la cara toda roja.

* * *

_-¡Qué bueno que volviste Kenshin, ya me estaba preocupando!- _Lo recibía alegre Kaoru, en la entrada principal del dojo. -_¿Cómo te fue?- _Todos le miraban expectantes. Hace día y medio que el pelirrojo había decidido ir de pueblo en pueblo, por si acaso encontraba pista de la okashira.

_-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? Estás todo pálido- _Le dijo Yahiko.

Kenshin, como recuperándose de algo que le dejó aturdido, contestó _–No tendremos que buscar más, yo mismo la vi, en un pueblo a unas cuantas horas de Tokio- _

Okina, con los ojos como platos, jaló de su cabello _-¿Y por qué no la has traído de vuelta, animal? ¿Estás seguro de que era ella?- _

Kenshin asintió _–Si, y no la traje porque no estaba sola. Estaba con un muchacho- _Afirmó con toda seguridad _–Y no cualquier muchacho, estaba con Seta Soujiro- _El resto quedó con la mandíbula incrustada en el suelo, ante las impresionantes, y para nada esperadas nuevas que traía el espadachín.

* * *

**Hoola :) IV y penúltimo capitulo (espero) No quería hacer un fic de más de tres capis, pero me parecía inadecuado forzar cada situación, por hacer algo rápido. Ustedes juzguen! =)**

**Nuevamente agradecer el apoyo de quienes me leen, la verdad es que no entiendo como el fandom de ésta gran serie, está tan abandonado. Peeero bueno.**

**Nos leemos pronto, y gracias a los que dejan review, esos los respondo personalmente.**

**Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V Nada es coincidencia.**

Un tímido rayo de sol se asomó por la ventana, acariciando su rostro de manera suave, lo que provocó que abriera los ojos. Bostezó y se desperezó lentamente. Cuando se sentó en el futon, recordó el último acto de la noche anterior y se sintió avergonzado. No entendía en qué momento pasó por su cabeza, besar a Misao. Definitivamente debió ser en una fracción de segundo apenas, pues no lo recordaba. Además, él no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por sus instintos. Sí o sí, debía ofrecerle una disculpa.

Justo en ese momento, apareció la chica por la puerta corrediza _–Soujiro, buenos días. Me he tomado la molestia de traer tu desayuno, es muy tarde, creí que estarías hambriento- _ Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le ofrecía una bandeja con los alimentos.

El ex Juppongatana, se le quedó viendo extrañado. Creyó que ella estaría furiosa por lo de anoche, pero al ver su encantadora sonrisa, sólo volvió a bajar la vista, mientras sus mejillas tomaban tonalidades rojizas. _–Gracias Misao. Yo quería disculparme, por la imprudencia que cometí anoche, ni yo comprendo bien el por qué lo hice- _El pobre, a pesar de la seriedad que le daba a sus palabras, tenían un tono de verdadera congoja.

_-Ahh ¿Te refieres al beso?- _Rio un poco_ –Si es por eso, pierde cuidado. Comprendo perfectamente que quizás fue un impulso, yo creo que es mejor no volver a tocar el tema. Has sido demasiado bueno como para que te regañara por eso. ¿Está bien si hacemos como que nunca pasó?- _ Dijo nerviosa.

Soujiro, aún más sorprendido que antes, sólo atino a aprovechar la oportunidad de que Misao parecía estar de perfecto humor. _–Sí, sería lo mejor. Gracias por la comida-_

La okashira salió de la habitación y suspiró. La actitud de Soujiro la dejó marcando ocupado, y bueno, ella tampoco quería tocar el tema; más cuando ni ella misma entendía, por qué aquel beso tan tímido y dulce, le provocó tantas sensaciones que ella describió como '_un dolor de estómago bonito'. _ Aunque seguramente se debía todo, a los hechos acontecidos en la última semana; la partida de Aoshi, el ataque del que fue víctima, y que fuera Seta quien la salvara de morir desangrada. _"Sí, sólo se trata de eso, definitivamente sólo se trata de eso." _Trataba de autoconvencerse.

* * *

_-Kaoru tiene razón, Okina, es mejor que vayamos nosotros a buscarla, y tú te quedes en el dojo, al parecer aún estás algo alterado, y con lo explosiva que es Misao, sólo lograras que se niegue a venir si la regañas- _Okon ponía su mano en el hombro del viejo, tratando en vano, de calmarlo.

_-¡Un regaño será lo mínimo que esa niña reciba! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacernos esto? Asustarnos de esa forma, mientras se da la buena vida con un muchacho… ¡Ay mi corazón, mi pobre corazón de anciano!- _Se quejaba, haciendo la mímica.

_-Nada de esto estaría sucediendo, de no ser por ese insensible de Aoshi. Ese es el problema con los hombres, la tienen a una en ascuas, para después largarse- _Y dirigió una mirada a Kenshin, que sintiendo el aura asesina de la chica, trataba de cambiar radicalmente el tema, pues obviamente, la frase de la kendoka, iba como daga hacia él también.

"_Lo tengo merecido"_ pensó, suspirando profundo. Pues sabía perfectamente, que había estado rehuyendo al tema de Kaoru y sus sentimientos durante ya, mucho tiempo. Y no es que él no la amara, es sólo que era demasiado tímido, como para animarse a dar el paso siguiente. Y el miedo constante, a que finalmente su compañía se volviera una amenaza a la vida de la mujer que tanto quería, era una visión que no le agradaba para nada. Esos eran, los reales motivos de porque había reservado cierta distancia en su 'relación', si es que se le podía llamar así.

Ya muchas veces Tae, le había dicho lo importante que era para una chica el tema del compromiso, además, tomando en cuenta de que él, era el único varón adulto en el dojo, los comentarios de la gente no se hacían esperar; que la señorita Kamiya, vivía con un hombre, sin estar casados, era uno de los más suaves que se oían a sus espaldas. Y aunque ambos estaban al tanto de eso, Kaoru al menos, siempre le decía con la misma sonrisa, que les restara importancia, aunque él sabía muy en el fondo, que ella siempre esperaría algo más de su parte.

_-¿Kenshin?- _La pelinegra ahora hacía gestos con la mano, delante de sus ojos, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos _–Kenshin, ya vámonos, qué distraído estas hoy- _Le regañó.

_-Sí, discúlpame Kaoru- _Dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

La tarde se presentaba tibia, el sol matutino había logrado alejar un poco el frío usual de aquellos días, entonces Misao decidió ayudar a Soujiro tendiendo la ropa, o limpiando un poco. No habían cruzado muchas palabras desde el desayuno. Durante el almuerzo, comieron en silencio, y eso mantenía una ligera, pero notoria tensión entre ambos, por lo cual decidieron hacer cosas, cada uno por su lado, para no incomodarse mutuamente.

Por su parte, Soujiro no dejaba de pensar, en que la ninja no le había dicho nada, en pro a la gratitud que sentía por él, y eso no le gustaba tampoco. Pero no podía negarse a sí mismo, que la muchachita revoltosa e ingenua como era, llamaba bastante su atención, además era muy guapa. "_Siempre lo fue, sólo que ahora, ya no es una chiquilla"._ Y se reía solo, encontrándose con esos pensamientos.

Misao en tanto, simplemente, no pensaba. Aunque una parte de ella moría por ir corriendo al encuentro con sus amigos, otra que parecía ser la más dominante, le pedían que alargara su estadía en ese lugar, donde era tratada con tanto afecto y respeto. Además, en la semana que ya había transcurrido, el hecho de que su Aoshi-sama la abandonara, nuevamente, dejándole el corazón roto, se volvía lentamente en recuerdo, que a veces, parecía no existir. _"Supongo, que es lo mejor"_

_-Misao, ¿ya terminaste con eso?- _Sintió de pronto la melodiosa voz de Seta que la llamaba.

_-Sí, ¿necesitas que haga algo más?- _Respondió, como entusiasmada.

_-Ven aquí, preparé un poco de té, ¿Te animas?- _Le dijo el chico, con un toque de persuasión.

Ahí nuevamente pudieron entablar conversación. Pero no precisamente de lo que ellos tenían en mente, eso era mejor dejarlo pasar. Así, Soujiro le contó a Misao, como después de la batalla contra Kenshin, había decidido convertirse en un ruroni, pero que no pudo vagar más que un año y medio, ya que no se sentía a gusto. Prefirió establecerse en ese pequeño pueblo, y hacer el bien, en la medida que podía, mientras llevaba una vida tranquila. No, no estuvo casado, ni tampoco estuvo cerca de estarlo. Conoció quizás, alguna mujer especial, pero no logró llenar el espacio vacío que sentía. Espacio que estaba aún desocupado. _–Quizás, la persona destinada a llenarlo, sea la menos pensada- _Le dijo con una sonrisa sutil _–Nada es coincidencia en esta vida Misao, absolutamente nada-_

* * *

**Y fin! Ok no jaja :)**

**Hola nuevamente; quiero agradecer a las personas que me han apoyado en este trabajo, la verdad es que no ha sido mi resultado favorito, ni tampoco el más fácil, pero los reviews que me dejan animandome a continuarlo, no me deja otra opción que, darle adelante :)**

**Ya, como notaron, el fic se alarga, y es por un consejito que me llego de 'osoqueduerme', faltan cosas que desarrollar :) asi que, creo que lo seguiré.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Besos para todos ñ.ñ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI; Juntos a Tokio.**

—_Soujiro, lamento la tardanza, es que me quedé conversando con la misma señora del otro día,y ya sabes, ella insiste en que— _Hacía entrada escandalosa la okashira, que había ido por unos encargos, pero se quedó casi muda ante quienes se encontraban ahora sentados en la sala de estar _— ¿Okon, Kaoru, y tú también Himura?— _Preguntó incrédula —_ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, ¿Cómo supieron?—_

Pareció una eternidad, en la que reinó un incómodo silencio. Todos se miraban entre todos, pestañeaban, se hacían gestos, esperando que alguien, dijera algo. Fue finalmente Okon, quien rompió el hielo _—Misao, se puede saber ¿qué rayos haces tú aquí?— _Espetó con evidente molestia _—Estás desaparecida hace más de una semana, ¿Y ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de avisar dónde estás? Okina estaba desesperado, llegamos hace un par de días a Tokio…—_

Justo en ese momento apareció Seta con una bandeja en la mano, traía un poco de té, obviamente había escuchado todo, y se apresuró a defender a la ninja _—Señorita Okon, creo que debería darle la oportunidad de que…— —Tú, guarda silencio niño— _Ok, eso había sido un error por parte del chico.

Misao tomó asiento junto a ellos, al lado de Soujiro, para ser más precisa, como esperando protección, y dándole un largo sorbo a su té, soltó un suspiro _—Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención preocuparlos, pero han sucedido muchas cosas éstos días— _Tomó una bocanada de aire, disponiéndose a relatarlo todo, pero fue interrumpida por una, aún, molesta Okon _—Si, creo que eso todos podemos notarlo— _Dijo irónica _—Está bien que estés dolida por lo de Aoshi, pero Misao, venir a vivir con el primero que te tiende una mano, me parece una exageración—_

Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron viendo con resignación, se supone que Okina se había quedado en Tokio, precisamente para evitar una situación como ésta, y Okon sólo estaba complicando las cosas. Misao tenía el ceño fruncido. Ambos notaron, que había algo en todo esto que no encajaba, y Kaoru, que tenía el brazo entrelazado al de Kenshin, le dio un ligero apretón, dándole a entender, de que debía decir algo.

El pelirrojo, captando inmediatamente 'la señal', carraspeó un poco, para alivianar el ambiente tenso que podía palparse fácilmente _—Misao, estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Podrías explicarnos, por favor ¿cómo terminaste junto a Soujiro?— _La chica, al cambio de tono, relajó inmediatamente sus facciones, y viendo la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de los tres recién llegados, se aferró al brazo de Seta, y con lágrimas en los ojos, les contó todo lo sucedido.

— _¡Oh por Dios, Misao! Lo lamento tanto, yo creí que…— _Trataba Okon, de pedir disculpas _—Bueno, ya no tiene caso, sólo lo lamento, te malinterpreté por completo— _Y dejó de abrazarla, para tomar las manos de Soujiro _—Y tú, muchas gracias por cuidar de Misao. En verdad te lo agradezco—_ El chico sólo sonrió, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

—_Okon tiene razón, Soujiro, lo que hiciste no es menor. Te has tomado la molestia de cuidar de ella todos éstos días, aún cuando no era tu responsabilidad— _Kenshin en verdad estaba agradecido, normalmente era él quien cuidaba de 'los suyos', sin embargo ésta vez, de no ser por el ex Juppongatana, su pequeña amiga estaría muerta, sin duda.

—_No es nada, fue una suerte que precisamente estaba en el lugar y momento correctos. Además, hospedar a Misao en mi casa, ha sido todo un agrado, ella es una mujer muy hacendosa— _Sonrió _—Cocina muy bien, sin mencionar que su compañía ha sido motivo de mucha alegría en mi vida tan solitaria— _Volvió a sonreír, provocando que de golpe, las mejillas de la aludida, se tornaran de un carmín intenso.

—_Bien, pero ya es hora de que nos vayamos a casa. Ve por tus cosas, debemos volver al dojo, Okina se muere por verte— _Dijo Kenshin, serena, pero seriamente, ganándose un codazo en las costillas, por debajo de la mesa.

Y es que Kaoru fue la única que notó como la mirada de su amiga se entristeció antes aquellas palabras. Como comprendía a la perfección por todo lo que estaba pasando, lo físico y lo emocional, supuso que en tan sólo pocos días, había creado algún lazo especial con su salvador. Después de todo, a ella le sucedió lo mismo con Kenshin, hace ya varios años.

—_Soujiro y, ¿Por qué no vienes tú también con nosotros?— _Le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras el chico, le quedó viendo con un rostro lleno de duda _—Vamos, seguro que, después de estar acompañado tantos días, Misao te hará falta, no seas tímido, después de todo, hace muchos años que no nos vemos ¿Verdad que sí Kenshin, es una buena idea?— _Terminó su frase, guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo.

— _¡Sí!— _Soltó Misao, bastante emocionada _—Anda, Sou, di que sí— _Le decía halándole el brazo.

Después de un buen par de minutos 'discutiéndolo', porque fue netamente; Soujiro negándose, mientras Misao y Kaoru le insistían y trataban de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, cuando finalmente lograron convencerlo, ambos cogieron sus cosas, y dejando todo ordenado en el hogar, se encaminaron juntos a Tokio.

—_Espero no ser una molestia, señor Himura— _Le decía Seta, algo preocupado al pelirrojo.

—_Descuida, si Kaoru te ha invitado, es imposible decirle que no—_ Rio _—Además, Misao no hubiese aceptado venir con nosotros. Veo que han hecho muy buenas migas— _Le dijo en un tonó, que se podría catalogar de 'juguetón'. Algo poco usual en él, pero en parte, quería curiosear un poco, sobre la estrecha relación que se había formado entre ellos dos. Así que se había preocupado de guardar la distancia necesaria entre ellos y las mujeres, que caminaban más atrás, también conversando.

—_Era imposible no hacerlo— _Le contestó sonriente. _—Misao es una mujer muy dulce, y alegre. Aunque haya sufrido mucho— _Y, sin querer sintió un calor invadir su rostro.

Okón y Kaoru por su parte, habían evitado las preguntas, sobre todo las que podrían llevar obviamente, al tema de Aoshi, o a recordar su horrible desventura hace tan sólo unos días. Pero Kaoru estaba que reventaba, y atropelladamente interrogó _— ¿Te gusta verdad?— _Causando una gran conmoción en ambas Oniwabanshu _—Que no te de pena, lo noté rápido, y bueno, me parece que es mutuo— _Rio de buena gana, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la okashira, quien sólo suspiro diciendo _—Ha sido muy bueno conmigo— _La verdad, es que sintió un impulso de decirles, que se habían besado en una ocasión, pero temió algún regaño por parte de Okon, además, no estaba segura de que haya significado algo. Después de todo, ya habían convenido no hablar más del tema, aún cuando para ella, no estaba olvidado, aunque ni siquiera estaba segura del por qué.

— _¡Mi ángel, mi ángel!— _La estrechaba Okina, cuando atravesaron la puerta del dojo, llegando finalmente a casa _—¡Que alegría verte mi pequeña Misao, estábamos tan preocupados por ti—_

—_Si, Okina, me estás asfixiando, ya basta— _Trataba de separarse la muchacha.

El viejo, pasó revista a todos los que llegaban, y quedó mirando fijamente, al nuevo visitante _—Ya me explicarás, qué significa todo esto Misao— _Le dijo, dándole un pequeño tirón a su trenza.

Esa noche, fueron todos a cenar al Akabeko. Allí el ambiente sería más distendido, como para poner a Okina al día en cuanto a todo lo acontecido ésta semana, en la vida de su ángel.

* * *

**Ok, reconozco que éste ha sido el fic más complicado de realizar. No entiendo muy bien el por qué, pero así es, y si me demoro en actualizar, es porque quiero darles una lectura buena, entretenida y ligera. Entonces, nunca quedo conforme con los capítulos.**

**Juro que le dedico tiempo, buscando inspiración y todo, porque se me hace todo bien bonito, pero así como lo visualizo, es como quiero entregárselos.**

**Infinita gratitud a todos los que leen, y más aún los que comentan, me alegra leerlos.**

**Bendiciones, y nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII; Sentimientos revelados.**

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que llegó a Tokio, invitado nada más ni nada menos, por quien a sus ojos era _"la mujer del señor Himura". _Cuatro días ya. Se sentía agradecido pero extrañaba en parte, el silencio y tranquilidad que caracterizaban su hogar y tampoco quería ser un estorbo en el ambiente tan familiar que allí se respiraba. Sin embargo, esa tarde como ninguna, todo estaba en completa calma, dándole espacio al muchacho, para hacer algunas reflexiones.

Dolor. Era todo lo que había conocido en su vida; dolor y soledad. Solo por ser hijo ilegítimo. ¿Qué culpa tuvo él de eso? Ninguna. Pero era un sentimiento angustiante que se apoderaba constantemente de él, despojándolo de aquella sonrisa que encantaba a cualquiera que la contemplaba. Gritos, golpes, hambre y frío, fue todo lo que recibió por parte de su 'familia'. Hasta que llegó él, Makoto Shishio. Ese hombre fue su salvación cuando le enseñó sobre la venganza y la justicia, o su versión de ella: "_Si eres fuerte, vives. Si eres débil, mueres" _fue la consigna que le inculcó. No podía odiar su recuerdo, para Soujiro aún era _'el señor Shishio'. _Quizá le crió con una visión distorsionada de la vida, quizá tapó con tierra todo su sufrimiento, transformándolo en locura. Pero gracias a él, estaba vivo hasta el día de hoy.

Después conoció a Kenshin Himura, y todo cambió en esa batalla; su perspectiva de las cosas y por tanto, su vida. "_Si pudiéramos obtener la respuesta en una o dos batallas nadie cometería un error en su vida, la vida de cada una de las personas no es simple, la respuesta_ _a tu pregunta podrás encontrarla en el camino de tu vida, tienes que buscar esa verdad... ella te liberará"_Fueron las últimas palabras que le había dedicado el espadachín ese día. Pensó que, eventualmente se reencontrarían, algún día. Pero no pensó nunca que sería tan pronto, y menos en aquellas circunstancias.

Ahora estaba ahí, compartiendo con todos, como si fueran viejos amigos. Una escena que se le hacía bastante extraña, pero en el fondo le encantaba el murmullo, las risas y sonrisas sinceras. Definitivamente, él nunca tuvo eso con sus compañeros del Juppongatana. Con ellos había sido un tema de respetos ganados, nada más que eso. Además siempre supo que no era del agrado de los demás, añadiendo a eso claro, los celos y envidia por parte de Yumi y Kamatari.

Se sentía a gusto en el dojo Kamiya, de eso no había duda. Pero había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que le hacía sentir aún mejor. No entendía cómo ni por qué, pero Misao provocaba sensaciones nuevas en él. Lo sentía cada vez que ella le sonreía, lo tomaba del brazo, o lo miraba con esos destellantes ojos color esmeralda; un revoloteo en su estómago, una considerable aceleración en su ritmo cardiaco, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Incluso podría asegurar, que en alguna ocasión tartamudeó en su presencia. No sabía diferenciar esta nueva clase de sentimiento, pero le gustaba. No había que darle tanta vuelta al asunto, quizá era un poco apresurado, pero le había tomado un enorme cariño a la ninja; le gustaba, y mucho.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Soujiro? Te noto preocupado— La voz de Kenshin lo sacaba de su trance bruscamente.

—No señor Himura, nada malo sucede, es solo que aprovechaba el silencio, para pensar un poco— Le contestó, tratando de disimular lo mejor que pudo, aun a sabiendas que no podía engañar al espadachín.

Kenshin le ofreció una sonrisa amable —Sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo— Y puso una mano en su hombro.

El chico, al sentir el contacto cálido y sincero del pelirrojo, se sintió flaquear. Y por primera vez sostuvo una conversación de hombre a hombre, sobre su horrible pasado. Kenshin estaba realmente atónito ante tantas confesiones. Aunque en realidad sus vidas no habían sido tan diferentes; ambos tuvieron una infancia traumática, marcada por la muerte y el sufrimiento. Lo que había hecho la diferencia, sin duda fueron sus maestros; Hikko-sensei era un hombre petulante y engreído, pero al menos era noble. A diferencia de Shishio.

— Señor Himura dígame, ¿Qué siente usted por la señorita Kaoru?— Cambió radicalmente el tema, dejando a Kenshin sorprendido por la pregunta.

— ¿Por Kaoru, dices? — Trató de desviarse — Pues, mucha gratitud y cariño —

— ¿Cariño? Yo creí que usted amaba a la señorita Kaoru, tanto como ella lo ama a usted — Dijo sonriente. —Cuanto lo siento, siempre opino más de lo que me corresponde. Aunque yo solo digo lo que veo. Creo, con todo respeto que es demasiado obvio y estoy seguro de que no soy el único que lo nota—

Kenshin dio un largo suspiro. Definitivamente al igual que él, Seta olfateaba las cosas — Es un tema complicado. Pero tienes razón, Kaoru es la persona que más quiero en este mundo— Le reconoció de una buena vez. Vio a su interlocutor sonreír con satisfacción, pero no lo dejaría tener la última palabra. — Y tu Soujiro, dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Misao?—

No alcanzó a obtener respuesta, porque justo en ese momento, las mujeres y Okina hicieron entrada. Habían ido de compras al centro de la ciudad, y venían muy felices, parloteando y riendo. — ¿Sucede algo chicos?— Preguntó Kaoru, al ver el semblante de los hombres, que las miraban serios.

— No es nada, señorita Kaoru. Con el señor Himura solamente estábamos concentrados en nuestros recuerdos, y su abrupta llegada nos ha sorprendido un poco, eso es todo— Contestó educadamente Soujiro, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

— Mira Sou, lo compré hoy, ¿Te gusta?— Lo sorprendió de pronto Misao, saliendo del cuarto que compartía con Okon, con un kimono precioso, cuyas tonalidades contrastaban a la perfección con su nívea piel, y hacían juego con su oscuro cabello y sus ojos verdes.

El chico se le quedó viendo fijo un buen rato, y cuando cayó en cuenta de la pregunta que le habían formulado, deseó que lo tragara la tierra. Se había demorado mucho en contestar, y seguramente Misao estaría decepcionada. —Te ves hermosa, Misao — Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, provocando que el rostro de la okashira, se tornara rojo cereza.

Para todos era demasiado evidente, que el comportamiento que tenía Soujiro estando cerca de Misao, no era normal y viceversa. No se comportaban como amigos, más bien como dos adolescentes que buscaban la manera de conquistarse. Quizá de alguna manera torpe, pero eso era al fin y al cabo.

La ninja estaba confundida. Le gustaba Soujiro, eso era innegable. Le tenía cariño también, pero quería disipar primero las dudas; estar segura de que no era producto de su frustración con Aoshi. Si tan solo fueran las cosas más fáciles…

— ¿En qué piensas?— Ni que le hubiese llamado con la mente, ahí estaba el sujeto que hace rato tenía en mente. Con esa sonrisa tan dulce, que la hacía sentir sonrojada.

Trató de que no se notara el sobresalto del que fue víctima — Pensaba en que, hay algo que quisiera hacer — Sí, ella era una mujer resuelta y no se andaría con rodeos para conseguir lo que quería comprobar esa noche. No dejó que Soujiro dijera algo más, y lanzándole los brazos al cuello, entrelazándolos por detrás, se puso en punta de pies para besarlo suavemente. El muchacho sintió que le tiritaban un poco las piernas, pero no quiso separarse, y abrazando la pequeña figura femenina por la cintura, la apegó más a su propio cuerpo, profundizando aquel beso, agregándole un poco de pasión.

Cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire y se separaron, Seta tomo la palabra — Misao yo... Yo te...yo...te quiero. Sé que todo ha sido muy rápido, y que no es un buen momento para ti, como para que te lo diga, pero tampoco quiero seguir callándolo, menos después de lo que acabas de hacer—

—Lo sé. Escúchame, me sucede lo mismo, pero como dices yo… Estoy muy confundida, y lamento el impulso de acabo de tener— Soltó con pesar — Yo no estoy segura de lo que siento— Y esta vez, fue ella quien dejó al chico ahí parado, retirándose rápidamente. Sin duda, había confirmado aquello que quería; el doloroso recuerdo de Aoshi Shinomori, estaba siendo rápidamente reemplazado, por la calidez y dulzura de Soujiro Seta.

* * *

**No tengo más comentarios, que no sean los agradecimientos que le tengo a las personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de éste fic. No falta mucho, lo prometo :) y trataré de actualizar más seguido.**

**¡Besos a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII; Intentar.**

—Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que sucedió ¿Y qué piensas hacer?— Kaoru interrogaba a su amiga, casi desesperada cuando ésta le confesó que había besado a Soujiro, dos veces.

—Si supiera la respuesta, no te estaría pidiendo consejo, ¿No crees?— Se le veía un poco molesta, un poco retraída. Un poco de todo, y es que el revoltijo de ideas y sentimientos que sentía inundar su mente y su corazón, de a poco la estaban volviendo loca.

—Pero decidiste quedarte ¿no?, eso debería decirte algo. De lo contrario hubieras partido junto con Okina y Okon, de regreso Kioto. — Le dijo le peli negra en un tono casi de regaño. No entendía por qué la ninja le daba tanta vuelta al asunto. Era demasiado obvio que quería al ex Juppongatana, pero si ni ella misma lo iba a aceptar ¿Cómo lo confesaría en primer lugar?

Además, Kaoru estaba en lo cierto, hace dos días que Okon y Okina, habían decidido regresar a Kioto, ya que habían visto a Misao sana y salva. Intentaron convencerla de regresar junto a ellos, pero no hubo caso. La chica insistió en que había llegado para quedarse un buen tiempo, y que no se iba a arriesgar a volver, a sabiendas de que podría encontrarse con Aoshi. Y la misma Misao lo sabía, quizás eran excusas válidas pero el motivo predominante para quedarse en el dojo, era la presencia de Soujiro.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como preparando un largo discurso — Kaoru, desde que tengo uso de razón, que amo a Aoshi, y siempre pensé que una vez yo creciera, el estaría dispuesto a corresponderme. No fue así, sin embargo ¿Es posible olvidar a quien has amado toda tu vida, y dejar entrar a alguien nuevo?— Interrogó alzando una ceja.

La kendoka no supo responder inmediatamente. Se quedó pensando, y tras varios minutos solo se atrevió a decir — ¿No crees que tienes derecho a ser feliz Misao? Sé que tu amor por Aoshi, en su momento supero muchos obstáculos pero ¿No crees que él ya te hizo suficiente daño? Además ¿Qué caso tiene siquiera seguir pensando en él, cuando se fue con otra?—

Esa última pregunta, fue un golpe bajo para la okashira. Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, y ella las dejo caer. Hasta cierto punto, Kaoru estaba en lo cierto. Ella merecía darse una segunda oportunidad, después de todo era joven y bella, y tampoco era un secreto que Soujiro trataba de ganarse su corazón, quizá no muy abiertamente, pero lo hacía. — Pero, ¿Acaso es justo para Sou que esté con él, mientras intento olvidar por completo a Aoshi? Dime Kaoru, porque yo no lo creo. —

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba a la ninja — Misao, no te digo que vayas ahora, y seas su novia. Sólo te digo que le des la oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón, de a poco. Si él no te es indiferente, es porque hay algo más ahí, algo que ni siquiera tú te atreves a reconocer— Decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Misao, agradecida enormemente por aquel momento compartido con Kaoru, se retiró a su habitación. Necesitaba estar a solas y pensar, aunque si era honesta con ella misma, las cosas estaban más que claras. Tenía mucho que platicar con el muchachito de ojos grises.

Al día siguiente, apenas sintió los rayos de sol invadir su cuarto, se levantó. No se sorprendió de ver a Soujiro ya en pie. Era una costumbre, se levantaba muy temprano incluso más temprano que Kenshin.

—Buenos días Misao— La saludó cordialmente, brindándole esa enorme sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba.

—Buenos días, Sou— Le contestó algo apenada. La verdad es que ella lo venía evitando desde aquella noche en que se atrevió a probar sus labios por segunda vez, aunque teóricamente, fue él quien la besó la primera. —Este…Soujiro— Dijo en un susurro que creyó pasar desapercibido, pero notó que tenía toda la atención del chico. —Soujiro, ¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito que hablemos de algo importante—

Seta intuyó lo que se venía. Asintió con la cabeza —Claro Misao, siempre tendré tiempo para ti. Dime ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?—

La ninja estaba hecha un atado de nervios —Aquí no, alguien podría interrumpirnos. ¿Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?— Le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta principal. Sin argumentar palabra, Soujiro fue tras ella.

Cuando ya estuvieron en el rio, y asegurándose de que no sería oída por nadie, se decidió a abrir la boca —Sou, lo que quiero decirte es — Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y darse valor — Lo que quiero decirte es que tú…Bueno es que tú me…Lo que sucede es que ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa noche? Pues bien, yo también…— No encontraba las palabras, era ridículo decirlo pues era tan obvio, que le sorprendía que Soujiro no lo supiera.

Pero para sorpresa de ella fue el chico quien habló — Lo sé Misao y comprendo tu situación, te lo dije también esa noche. No es justo que te sientas presionada por mí, ni por nadie. Entiendo que tus sentimientos por Shinomori Aoshi no se irán de un día para otro, pero mientras eso sucede, déjame estar cerca de ti por favor. —

La okashira tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Definitivamente le había leído el pensamiento. Se sintió aliviada en parte, por no tener que decirlo, le daba vergüenza y además, no era común que una mujer tomara la iniciativa con un hombre en esa época, aunque tampoco era un tema relevante, ya que ella era todo menos convencional. Le dio un abrazo al muchacho, abrazo que éste correspondió tiernamente —Gracias Sou, y claro que nos mantendremos cerca, me haces bien— fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de encaminarse de vuelta al dojo.

* * *

**Un poco corto quizás el capítulo; pero quise dejarlo hasta ahí para no mezclar las ideas del siguiente.**

**Sí, se viene el regreso de Aoshi :B (para las que me habían preguntado en los review)**

**Nos leemos, y nuevamente ¡GRACIAS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX; He vuelto por ti.**

Era una tarde de domingo como cualquier otra. Kenshin y Kaoru habían decidido salir unas horas, para despejarse de la rutina diaria. Aunque aparentemente todo estaba bien, el pelirrojo intuía que algo incomodaba a su compañera y a pesar que, muy dentro de su ser sabía de lo que se trataba, creyó que lo más sensato era preguntarle.

—Kaoru, hace días que te noto algo extraña — Le dijo tomando una de las manos de la chica entre las propias. — ¿Hay algo que te inquieta? — Preguntó con total serenidad.

Kaoru lo quedó viendo fijo, suspiró larga y profundamente. No estaba segura de contestar a esa pregunta, no quería hacer sentir incómodo a su Kenshin. Por otro lado, sabía que este no se quedaría tranquilo, mientras la notara así; ausente y cabizbaja. —No es nada Kenshin, no te preocupes — Optó por decirle con una sonrisa amable.

A pesar de que le molestó un poco la negativa de la kendoka, el pelirrojo creyó que lo mejor era no insistir. Ella se lo haría saber más temprano que tarde, siempre era igual. Abrazó gentilmente a la chica, y le besó la frente, entonces vio como los ojos de Kaoru se tornaron vidriosos. — ¿Continuarás diciéndome que no es nada? — Volvió a preguntarle mientras con uno de sus dedos, borraba una lágrima rebelde se escapaba de los ojos de su Kaoru.

Armándose de valor, la pelinegra decidió que ya era hora de decir y hacer algo — No es nada importante, es sólo que me emociona pensar en cómo las cosas entre Misao y Soujiro han fluido tan perfectamente, han pasado unas semanas desde que ellos se sinceraron, y todo parece ir bien entre ellos y bueno…— Hizo una pausa para levantar la mirada, y encontrarse con los ojos violáceos de su querido Kenshin.

Él ya lo sabía. Recordó su conversación con Seta unos días atrás, entonces supo que era el momento adecuado para hablar del tema. Los brillantes zafiros de Kaoru parecían pedirlo a gritos. — Lo sé, lo de ellos avanza rápido mientras que nosotros nos hemos estancados. Pero Kaoru — Le dijo tomando delicadamente el rostro de la muchacha — Yo te quiero, lo sabes y por favor te pido que me perdones si te he lastimado todo este tiempo — Guardó silencio un minuto, para ver la reacción de ella, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera cambió la expresión triste en su rostro. — Kaoru, yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo — Ahí estaba. Por fin pudo decirlo. Y no hubo necesidad de emitir otra palabra, en ese momento sobraban.

En efecto, las cosas entre Misao y Soujiro iban bastante bien. Si bien no tenían un noviazgo ni mucho menos, pues era algo demasiado apresurado, como habían quedado al principio, se la pasaban todos los días juntos. Se tomaban molestias el uno con el otro, pequeños detalles que los hacían sentir cada vez más cerca. Eran una mezcla que, por muy extraña que resultara a los ojos de los demás, parecía funcionar bastante bien; ahí donde Soujiro era serenidad, Misao era hiperactividad, él era pausado, ella alocada. Complementarios, así era como ellos mismos se describían.

— Sou, no sabía que se te daba tan bien hacer éstas cosas, está delicioso — Decía la ninja, mientras saboreaba unos panecillos dulces, que el chico le había ofrecido para acompañar su té.

El muchacho, rascándose la cabeza argumentó entre risas — Gracias Misao, la verdad es que siempre fui amante de lo dulce, finalmente en el tiempo que viaje por todos lados, logré aprender algunas recetas, para no tener que comprarlos siempre — Dijo tomando uno, para llevárselo a la boca.

— Creo que tendrás que enseñarme, no correspondería que seas tú quien haga estas cosas siempre — Y se puso roja, cuando cayó en cuenta de la intensión que habían tomado esas palabras — Lo siento, yo no quise…— Pero fue interrumpida por el chico, que se puso rápidamente de pie — ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó la okashira.

— Hay alguien afuera — Le contestó mientras se dirigía a la entrada del dojo.

Misao fue tras él rápidamente _"¿Una visita?" _pensó mientras daba brincos — ¿Quién es Sou?— Preguntó, pero no hubo necesidad de que le contestara. En la entrada del dojo Kamiya, se alzaba la extremadamente alta, seria, fría e imponente figura de… — ¡Aoshi-sama! — Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa — ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— Shinomori Aoshi, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Por favor pasa, con Misao estábamos tomando el té — Lo saludó cortésmente el ex Juppongatana.

El recién llegado, entró como si se tratara de su propia casa. Ignoró por completo el saludo de Soujiro, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a la chica. — ¿Y Himura?— Preguntó seco.

Como Misao aun estaba en shock ante la inesperada sorpresa, fue nuevamente Soujiro quien tomó la palabra — El señor Himura salió con la señorita Kaoru. No dijeron a qué hora llegarían, pero puedes esperarlos aquí si gustas — Le dijo mientras le ofrecía algo de té.

Estaban los tres sentados alrededor de la mesita. El aire se podía cortar debido a la gran tensión que había. Misao miraba fijamente a Aoshi, incrédula de su presencia. Mientras Soujiro observaba cautelosamente el comportamiento que tomaba la ninja en presencia de aquel hombre, que a su juicio había llegado para arruinarle los planes.

Saliendo de su trance, Misao repitió la pregunta que le había hecho momentos atrás — Aoshi-sama ¿A qué has venido? —

Aoshi le dirigió una mirada petrificante, como si estuviera lleno de resentimiento — Vine a comprobar si lo que me dijeron en el Aoiya era cierto — Dijo sin cambiar su tono seco.

— ¿En el Aoiya? ¿Eso quiere decir que vienes de Kioto? —

— Sí, había decidido regresar. Entonces Okina me contó que estabas en Tokio, viviendo en el dojo de la mujer de Himura, en compañía de Seta — Dijo Aoshi, mientras veía con indiferencia al chico en cuestión.

Soujiro, quien ya no escondía sus emociones como en antaño, no tuvo problema para devolverle una mirada desafiante a Aoshi, para él estaba más que claro, en Kioto lo habían puesto al tanto de lo que sucedía entre él y Misao. La chica por su parte, notando la 'guerra silenciosa' que se había desatado entre ambos hombres, decidió intervenir.

— Y ¿Qué fue exactamente, lo que te dijo Okina? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— Que éste sujeto te está cortejando — Soltó con una molestia demasiado evidente. — Y eso es algo que no voy a permitir. Estoy aquí para llevarte de vuelta conmigo a Kioto —

* * *

**Me van a disculpar la demora, pero tuve unos días en los que el tiempo se me hizo nada. Además de que estoy pasando por un momento 'no tan bueno' que afecta bastante mi inspiración. Sin embargo, he decidido que tomaré éste pasatiempo para, en efecto 'volarme' de mis problemas personales.**

**Bien, Aoshi ha regresado. Tenía otra idea en mente al principio, pero me decidí por esta finalmente. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio. Me hacen el día (la noche, en mi caso)**

**Abrazos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X; ****No fuiste tu quien me protegió.**

Las pupilas de Misao se contrajeron ante las últimas palabras de Aoshi. En su cabeza, los pensamientos pasaban a mil por hora y aunque sentía ganas de decir algo, su lengua se había quedado petrificada al igual que el resto de su cuerpo _"¿Llevarme con él de vuelta a Kioto?, ¿Qué tipo de descaro es éste?" _Y automáticamente se deslizó hacia un lado, para colgarse del brazo de Soujiro.

El chico por su parte no pensó que algo como esto podría pasar, por lo que estaba igual o más sorprendido que la ninja, aun así no dejaba de hacer contacto visual con su ahora rival. Realmente el sujeto podía ser insoportable, tenía la mirada sostenida con una expresión de autosuficiencia y autoconfianza que le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si Misao se iba con él? No podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta a cada segundo.

Aoshi curvó levemente sus labios, dejando escapar una sonrisa socarrona. Sabía lo que cada uno pensaba en esos momentos, y se deleitaba imaginando la maraña de sensaciones que los embargaba. Pero si era realmente sincero con él mismo, le bastó verlos la primera vez para darse cuenta que lo que fuese que esos dos tenían no era ordinario, y eso ponía en peligro su plan. Su última frase había sido una mala jugada, pero ya estaba hecho. Seguramente Misao le pediría explicaciones eventualmente y se las daría, pero en privado.

— Creo que sería mejor continuar nuestra charla sin interrupciones Misao — Le dijo de una buena vez — Hay muchas coasas qué aclarar—

La okashira, poniéndose seria, frunció el ceño — Ahora no. No deseo hablar contigo Aoshi — Y se puso de pie para retirarse del lugar.

Esa reacción fue un golpe bajo para Aoshi. Si bien tampoco esperaba que se lo tomara todo bien y rápido, supuso que no dudaría en pedirle respuesta a todas sus preguntas como antes. Aunque al parecer, ya nada era como antes.

— Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la viste ¿No? — Pregunto perspicaz Soujiro quien, al ver el rostro algo perplejo de Aoshi no dudo en instigar en aquello.

— ¿Qué sabría alguien como tu al respecto? — Bufó — No la conoces como yo —

Seta, con una sonrisa de pocos amigos solo le contestó — Es cierto, no la conozco como tú. En un mes he sabido de ella, más de lo que tú pudiste en años. Con permiso Shinomori Aoshi, voy a ver como se encuentra Misao —

Y quedó solo con sus pensamientos, que eran muchos. No entendía a qué se refería el ex Juppongatana con eso, ¿Acaso Okina no le había contado todo?, ¿Qué le habría sucedido a Misao? Y más importante aún era ¿Qué sentía ella por Soujiro Seta? Ya tratando de calmarse, inspirando y exhalando unas cuantas veces supo que así como ella, él también estaba lleno de dudas e interrogantes, pero lo mejor por ahora era que se calmaran los ánimos luego de su abrupta llegada, y decidió esperar a Kenshin para que le diera al menos, una pista de qué estaba sucediendo ahí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Misao? — Se acercaba cauteloso el muchacho. Sabía que la chica se encontraba de mal humor e intensificarlo, sería un gran error.

Sin embargo Misao se volteó a verlo con los ojos llorosos, y se lanzo a él para refugiarse en su pecho — ¿Por qué Sou? Dime ¿Qué es lo que se ha imaginado ese sujeto? Y lo peor, es que no puedo odiarlo. Soujiro perdóname por ser tan tonta —

Seta le devolvió el abrazo, no podía hacer otra cosa. Según su lógica, Aoshi y Misao tendrían una larga conversación antes de que cualquier cosa sucediese, antes de que cualquier decisión fuera tomada, pero no podía negar que una sensación de abandono lo llenó en ese momento, pues el solo hecho de imaginar que Misao aceptaría devolverse con él a Kioto, le apretaba el pecho pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante se había vuelto Misao para él, en un lapso tan corto de tiempo?

Justo en ese momento Kenshin y Kaoru hacían aparición por la puerta principal del dojo. Venían como en una nube rosa, tomados de la mano y con una expresión dulzona, más de lo normal, en el rostro. Pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Soujiro y escuchar los sollozos de Misao se acercaron rápidamente, para preguntarles qué sucedía.

— Será mejor no meternos en medio de esto Kaoru — Le dijo Kenshin una vez el chico los hubo puesto al tanto de la situación — Ya son todos adultos. Voy a hablar con Aoshi, seguramente me está esperando dentro —

— Pero Kenshin yo no voy a permitir que ese tipo se quede en mi dojo, es un desubicado ¿Cómo se atreve? — Espetó Kaoru.

— Comprendo que estés molesta Kaoru pero como te digo, eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Además Aoshi también ha sido de gran ayuda antes ¿O ya lo olvidaste?— Kenshin se refería a la vez en que Enishi la secuestró, y fue Aoshi quien logró dilucidar que el supuesto 'cadaver' era una farsa.

Kaoru asintió de mala gana, y se devolvió para ver qué podía hacer por su amiga. Realmente se veía muy afectada y no era para menos. Aoshi había decidido llegar en el momento menos oportuno, justo cuando ella misma había envalentonado a Misao para que decidiera empezar de cero. Sabía que Kenshin mantendría su palabra y no se involucraría más allá de lo necesario así que se despreocupó de eso, sólo un poco.

La hora de comer fue un suplicio para todos, pero cuando finalmente todos acabaron de comer, Misao carraspeó un poco solo para decir seca — Aoshi vamos afuera, tenemos una conversación pendiente — El aludido silenciosamente se puso de pie y fue tras la chica.

— ¿Qué rayos significa que has venido por mi?— Exclamó sin dudar de su pregunta.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa podría significar Misao? — Respondió sereno pero firme.

— Cuando me dejaste hace dos meses, lo hiciste con la excusa de que había otra mujer—

Aoshi suspiró, y por primera vez su mirada dejó de ser frívola — No existe Misao, no hay otra mujer. Solo fue una excusa pero no era cierto. Yo solamente no quería admitir que sí te quiero, siempre dudé de ser un buen hombre para ti a pesar de lo que tu sentías por mí, no quería hacerte más daño — Hizo una pausa — Y cuando regresé y me entere de esto, supe que debía hacer algo al respecto —

Misao estaba estupefacta ante tremenda declaración. Sin embargo, tenía que mantenerse firme — Y acaso tú… ¿No sabes por todo lo que pasé? ¿De verdad creíste que lo mejor era irte nuevamente, en lugar de aceptar lo que sientes por mí? ¿De verdad creíste que marchándote harías algo mejor?— Y comenzó a elevar su tono de voz — ¿Qué no sabes que casi me muero? ¿Qué me violaron, y que el único que estuvo cuidándome en esos días en que luché por mi vida, fue Soujiro? — Y agresivas lágrimas se agolparon a sus ojos nuevamente, y comenzaron a caer libremente por su rostro. — No, en este momento tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada, he estado perfectamente bien éste tiempo, no puedes venir y arruinarlo por mucho que ahora te hayas decidido a decirme que quieres estar conmigo Aoshi —

Y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Aoshi perplejo con esa nueva información. Definitivamente no sería su última conversación, pero sí que se sentía culpable por todo aquello que le había sucedido a Misao. Lo mejor era dejarla sola, e irse a descansar, o a intentarlo al menos.

* * *

**Bien, la idea de que la famosa 'otra' de Aoshi, no existiera, se me ha ocurrido a último momento, gracias al review de MAEC jeje.**

**Prometo ahondar en los sentimientos de Soujiro. Me falta trabajarlo, así que eso es una promesa.**

**Cariños!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI; Es a ti a quien quiero.**

¿Tanto significaba Misao Makimachi para él? Era una pregunta que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Pues nunca imaginó llegar a sentirse como estaba ahora, confundido a causa de una mujer. Y no porque no estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos, sino porque se encontraba en la disyuntiva de pensar en qué haría en caso de que la chica en cuestión decidiera regresar con quien hasta hace poco fuera 'el amor de su vida'. Definitivamente Aoshi había llegado a arruinarlo todo, iba a saber él el tipo de conversación mantuvieron hace un rato. Quizás Misao había aceptado sus disculpas, quizás no. Quizás para ella, él no fue más que 'el clavo que saca el anterior'.

Y todo había comenzado por ese inocente roce de labios, el primer beso que él se había atrevido a darle aquella noche. Había sido un impulso pero desde el primer momento él pudo sentir esa especie de atracción entre ellos, algo que nunca le había pasado con una muchacha aunque, en realidad él nunca le había dado importancia a esos temas, ahora era diferente. Además siempre se le hizo evidente que ella no quería alejarse de su lado, y por lo mismo había insistido tanto en que fuera con ella y los demás al dojo, ¿no?

Kaoru ya le había dicho que notaba a su amiga mucho más madura, cosa que le sorprendía pues el tiempo transcurrido no era mucho, y que se notaba el cariño enorme que le tenía a él. — No debes presionarla Soujiro — Le dijo momentos atrás con ese aire maternal la kendoka — Estoy segura de que para Misao las cosas están muy claras, no creo que tenga que tomar una decisión, pero sí creo que es necesario que cierre ese ciclo algo enfermizo que tuvo con Aoshi tantos años —

Esas palabras sí que le habían tranquilizado, al menos por un momento. A pesar de no saber cómo, cuándo ni por qué aquella muchachita se le había clavado en el pecho, había llegado a su vida para quedarse. Quizá fueron sus enigmáticos ojos esmeralda, su hiperactividad y su energía desmesurada, o su algo violenta forma de demostrar afecto pero todo en ella lo hipnotizaba, lo hacía sentir que para él si era posible amar a alguien y que le correspondieran. Y no dejaría que eso lo arruinara nadie, menos Aoshi Shinomori y se lo haría saber a Misao lo antes posible.

(…)

Con que no había otra mujer, _"estúpido Aoshi"_ era la frase que recurría a su mente cada vez que evocaba el momento en que se lo dijo. No podía negar que se sintió bacilar cuando lo escuchó, mal que mal estuvo enamorada de él desde niña, sin embargo no fue como si la misma escena se hubiese presentado un par de meses atrás. Ahora había una variante que tenía nombre y apellido, Soujiro Seta.

El chico le salvó la vida y la cuido durante días. Si bien al comienzo la atracción que sintió por él pudo deberse a ese mismo hecho, supo que no era así cuando él la beso repentinamente y ella ni chistó. Y ahora todo se había transformado, si bien enamorada no estaba lo quería y mucho. Había encontrado en esos ojos grises y sonrisa dulce, alguien dispuesto a pasar sus días con ella, a aceptar su peculiar forma de ser y que además disfrutaba de esos arranques de locura que a veces tenía. Quizá debido a su pasado, Soujiro no era la persona más cuerda del mundo pero le daba esa estabilidad y contención que ella tanto necesitaba.

* * *

— No puedes negar que ha sido muy egoísta el que hayas venido hasta aquí— Le decía Kenshin al ex okashira, una vez pudo encontrar un momento a solas con él.

— Lo sé, no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso. — Contestó tratando de cerrar el tema — No puedo negar tampoco que es culpa mía todo lo que le sucedió, ella quiso venir hasta acá para superar mi partida después de todo —

— Y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien con Soujiro, él ha sido un gran apoyo emocional para Misao éste tiempo, de verdad que se ven muy felices juntos — Y buscó la mirada de su interlocutor — Creo que si tus sentimientos por Misao son verdaderos debes dejarla ir, Aoshi sabes que no eres para ella tú siempre serás su mentor y nunca perderás su cariño, pero si insistes con esto ella te odiará. —

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria — ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme Himura? —

Kenshin dando un suspiro, supo que no sería algo fácil de decir, menos al orgulloso Aoshi Shinomori — Digo que deberías sopesar, si tu venida hasta acá a sido realmente por amor a Misao o porque estás tan acostumbrado a que ella te ame a ti que no soportas hacerte la idea de que otra persona llegara a su vida—

En efecto, Shinomori lo fulminó con los ojos y haciendo una mueca bufó — Por supuesto que es real, sino no hubiese venido — Pero pareció calmarse inmediatamente, como para dar una explicación — Sin embargo al llegar, nunca imaginé que en efecto ella viera a Seta de esa forma, de la misma forma que antes solo tenía para mí— Y tras esas últimas palabras, se despidió de Kenshin y se retiró a descansar.

Una vez a solas con sus pensamientos, trató de despejar su mente. Sí, amaba a Misao pero siempre creyó que debido a la diferencia de edad las cosas serían imposibles, además como bien le había dicho el pelirrojo, él era demasiado frío y severo para una mujer tan cálida como Misao. Sin embargo había querido retornar al Aoiya para al menos intentarlo, y al enterarse de ella y Soujiro pudo sentir como los celos se lo comían, aunque eso jamás lo diría incluso cuando era demasiado evidente.

Además también pesaba mucho la mentira con la cual la había despachado la última vez. Seguramente su pequeña Misao daba por hecho que él jugaba con ella y sus sentimientos. Se sintió nuevamente patético y decidió hacer uso de su madurez. Él no iba a morir sin Misao y ella ya lo había pasado lo suficientemente mal como para que él siguiera interrumpiendo el proceso que llevaba construyendo junto a otro hombre. Y así como ella había superado sus constantes rechazos, al parecer era su hora de tomar un poco del propio jarabe que tantas veces le hizo beber a la joven ninja.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, Misao se levantó rápidamente. Quería pensar que todo había sido un sueño desagradable, aun cuando estaba consciente de que no lo había sido. Se encontró para variar con Soujiro. No sabía qué decirle, ni cómo actuar con él. No sabía nada, pero el muchacho sólo le saludó amablemente con una gran sonrisa, parecía saber algo que ella ignoraba. Entonces fue cuando le extendió un papel doblado. Misao lo cogió y curiosa se dispuso a leer.

_Misao-chan:_

_He decidido volver a Kioto. Anoche tuve tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y no sabes cómo lamento haber esperado tanto para hacerte saber mis sentimientos. Seguramente durante mucho tiempo quise hacerte creer que no los tenía, pero ahí estaban y no te culpo por haber tomado la decisión de escoger a alguien más para que te acompañe ahora._

_No voy a ponerte entre la espada y la pared, la decisiones tuya; si decides volver a mí estará bien y si no sabré entenderlo. _

_Aoshi Shinomori._

Corta y precisa, típico de Aoshi. Los ojos de la okashira nuevamente se inundaban en lágrimas, pero esta vez venían acompañadas de una sonrisa.

— No te culpo si quieres ir tras él— Le dijo algo cabizbajo Soujiro ante el llanto de Misao.

La ninja lo quedó mirando sorprendido. Al parecer él conocía el contenido de aquella breve carta. Se sintió tonta por estar llorando nuevamente así que se limpio el rostro — Lo sé, sé que no vas a culparme si lo hiciera, pero creo que Aoshi no fue el único que pensó las cosas anoche — Suspiró —Soujiro yo amé a Aoshi y eso lo sabes. Creo que nunca dejaré de sentir cariño por él pero ahora…—

El chico sintió la esperanza recorrer su ser y supo que era su momento. Se acercó a Misao y tomó sus manos — Yo también lo hice, y me di cuenta que contigo soy feliz y no quiero perder esa sensación ni menos a la causante de ella ¿Misao te quedarías conmigo? — Le preguntó finalmente con la voz algo irregular.

Misao distinguió los nervios que embargaban a su querido Soujiro. Sonriendo enormemente y con un brillo que hace tiempo nadie veía en sus esmeraldas, se arrojó al cuello del muchacho y atacó sin titubeo sus labios, besándolo tierna y profundamente. — ¿Me estás pidiendo oficialmente que sea tu novia? —

— Si no crees que es muy apresurado llamarlo así…—

Pero Misao no lo dejó terminar, dándole un golpe no tan suave en el brazo y guiñándole el ojo — ¿Apresurado? Creí que lo harías antes — Comentario que sacó risas de ambos — Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo —

Y mientras Soujiro la atraía hacia a él por la cintura para besarla nuevamente, Misao arrugaba en su mano el último vestigio de su amor por Aoshi. Aunque en parte agradecía su abrupta interrupción, pues de otra forma ni ella ni Soujiro se hubiesen decidido a afrontar lo que estaban sintiendo realmente. Definitivamente él era ahora una cicatriz casi imperceptible en su corazón, pues ahora una nueva historia comenzaba a escribirse.

*Fin*

* * *

**Tururuu (léase como música de telenovela) Aquí está el final. Espero que sea del agrado de todos; personalmente a mi me gustó, no fue tan obvio. Para variar tenía otras ideas en la cabeza, pero decidí cambiar todo a última hora.**

**En cuanto a la decisión de Aoshi de partir en silencio, sin seguir insistiendo... Bueno es Aoshi ¿no? El tipo fue un real idiota con Misao pero es lo suficientemente maduro como para saber cuando retirarse, por eso para los que esperaban alguna clase de enfrentamiento con Soujiro les digo que nunca lo tuve en mente.**

**Gracias miles nuevamente, a todos y todas los que leyeron, comentaron y aconsejaron para ir mejorando capítulo a capítulo.**

**Cariños y nos leemos luego.**

**=)**


End file.
